The Hunt For The Sexiest Terrorist Alive!
by Myloko
Summary: Yami Yugi, Set Kaiba, Bakura, Yami Malik and Jonouchi go on a hunt to retrieve their fangirls which Sexy Bin Malik has taken from them! May contain odd traces of yaoi but, it's all in the fun ^_^


Yeah…THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU'RE HYPER ON BLUE JUICE + DOUJINSHI!!! So, enjoy the craziness ^_^

*~*

Chapter 1:  Snatch Steal

"THIS SUCKS!!!" Exclaimed Jou. "WE'VE BEEN FANGIRLESS FOR HOURS I TELL YOU, HOURS!!!"

"Calm down Jonouchi, we'll get them back" Assured Yami Yugi, the self proclaimed Pharaoh.

"Ya know…..you could always bite Malik to death if you can't think of a plan A, considering the dog you are." Seto Kaiba commented back.

"WHY YOU!!!"

"Think reasonably here people…..Malik has power…..fan girl power…..DAMN THAT SEXY…..I mean….let's just kill him and take the girls." Exclaimed Bakura….who just happened to catch his mistake in time.

"Malik must be stopped…This just isn't fair….I'M THE ONE WITH ALL THE POWER AND HE TAKES **MY** GIRLS FIRST!!!!"  Proclaimed Yami Malik…….who  _just_ happened to catch Bakura mistake before he did.

"And what's that….2?" Asked Bakura.

"Shut up -_-"

"we aren't getting anywhere." Jou sulked as he turned the TV on. As the 5 watched the news the major story everyday just happened to be the hoards of girls gone missing, and suspected in Egypt.

"In tonight's story, more teenaged women have suddenly gone missing from around the world. The total currently sits around the 10,000 mark. ***shows picture*** The suspected kidnapper is no other than Sexy bin Malik, the man accused of being the sexiest man alive. If you know the whereabouts of bin Malik, please, contact Bishonen Girl's Most Wanted."

"BULLSHIT I TELL YOU!!! I'M THE SEXIST MAN IN THE WROLD!!!" Yami Yugi yelled as he pointed the TV screen.

"Oh give it a rest……and besides, your fat finger is blocking my view" Kaiba said as he pushed Yami Yugi's finger away.

"It's not fat". Yami Yugi then began it cry, suddenly looked around, wiped his eyes, and……ran like hell to the bathroom.

"What a wuss….and *he* is supposedly the Pharaoh?" Yami Malik scoffed as he went into the kitchen to get a glass of milk.

"So….how do we catch the sexist…..I mean…..well, yeah, sexist man alive?" Bakura asked the remaining 2 members.

"Ya know Bakura, if I didn't know any better, I would think that you were….gay O_O;;" Seto Kaiba told the unsuspecting grave robber.

"And, If I didn't know any better Kaiba, which, I probably don't, I would think that……YOU SLEEP WITH TEDDY BEARS!!!" Bakura shot back the hot headed CEO.

"IT'S A LIE I TELL YOU!!!" Seto told the tomb robber.

"Yeah, I should know ^_^" Jonouchi added in. " I mean……I've been to the house….a few times……"

"Oh nice cover up Jou -_-" Seto said as he hit Jonouchi on the back of the head.

"O_O;;…..i'm just not gonna ask." Bakura then walked off in the kitchen to join Yami Malik as he drank his "milk".

*~*

*In The Kitchen*

"IT'S NOT BLODDY FAIR!!! THAT STUPID SEXY IDIOT TOOK MY ONLY 2 FANGIRLS!!!" Yami Malik said as he slammed his glass of milk *with a little bit of rum* down on the counter.

"Malik? O_O;;"

"Bakura? O_O;;"

"I swear…I wasn't doing anything." Yami Malik made a quick reply back.

"No…you just look like you were posing for a Milk Ad." Bakura commented as he leaned against the counter.

"-_-…….umm…….Bakura….there's something I've been meaning to tell you for a while….."

*~*

*In The Living Room*

"Something isn't right here…I know that something's gonna happen soon." Jonouchi told Kaiba. Suddenly, Yami Yugi came bolting out of the bathroom in his Pharaoh outfit.

"Oh no….here it comes……"

"I HAVE A PLAN!!!" Exclaimed Yami Yugi, who thought he looked rather sexy in his Pharaoh outfit. "Hey…….where are the others?"

"In the kitchen, probably taking shots." Kaiba said as he stared at the Pharaoh. Even Seto couldn't help but go a little red.

Yami Yugi, feeling very powerful in his Pharaoh costume (complete with cape and all) decided to take a trip into the kitchen to gather the remaining members so that he could tell everyone his wondrous plan to capture Malik and win his fan girls back. On one hand, he couldn't really care less about them but, on the other hand, they _were_ his, and what was his was his, period. It always came down to the principle matter of being a great leader like himself. Plus, he knew that the fan girls couldn't resist him in his costume if they tried.

"MALIK!!! BAKURA!!! I HAVE A…..O_O;;….what in the name of Ra are you two doing?"

 He knew that he wasn't doing anything, except for taking a few shots of milk and rum, which, Yami Malik had generously donated to him. Bakura knew how to charm him, all it took was a little wave of a fist and anything he wanted was his. But, sometimes, the other Yami would rebel, then, he had to use a foot, and, we all know where that went. Bakura, staring back at the Pharaoh in a weird way of awe, suddenly spoke. 

"What does it look like? And what in the name of Ra are **you** doing?"

"Well, if you really want to know, it looks like you're having milk in shot glasses."

"Ooo….good observation." Bakura told Yami Yugi sarcastically.

"Are you being sarcastic or are you congratulating me?" Yami Yugi asked unsure of what Bakura had really said.

"What do you think?"

"Well, if you really want to know, I'm happy that you consider me to be that smart ^_^ and by the way, you're both needed in the living room."

"Let me guess." Yami Malik spoke up, "You have a plan?"

"Wow…..you can read minds with the millennium rod too?" Yami Yugi asked Yami Malik, who looked like he was talking to a preschooler. At that moment Bakura fell backwards onto the floor in laughter, but, hit his head on the floor on impact witch caused him to stop laughing and to start rubbing his head.

"Bakura? Are you okay? You looked like something just tripped you out of the blue." Yami Yugi asked as he stared at Bakura on the floor.

"O_O;;……I'm getting outta here……at least the living room's more sane……I hope" Bakura said hastily as he got up and ran into the living room.

"O_O;; Ditto" Yami Malik followed Bakura's move and ran into the living room as well.

"Wow…….I didn't know that I was this powerful." Yami Yugi told himself before walking into the living room.

*~*

*In The Living Room*

Yami Yugi, after conversing with himself, finally decided to come into the living room to tell everyone of his great plan.

"Now everyone, I know that we all want our fan girls back, especially you Jonouchi, so, I HAVE A PLAN!!!"

"And what would that be fat finger?" Seto asked.

"Well…."

*~*

God granted me a snowday for a reason people! So, read + review and tell me what you think of it ^_~ and, if you wana know what will happen with the other stories, I have started them but, as you can tell, they haven't been finished yet (hopefully soon) ^_^ 


End file.
